


Safe & Sound

by acollapsingdream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spn_j2_xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollapsingdream/pseuds/acollapsingdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a safecracker. He grew up in a world where greed reigned and mistakes were deadly. After his father's death, Jensen left that life for a more legal and lucrative one - but his past isn't as willing to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candygramme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candygramme/gifts).



> Written for the spn_j2_xmas exchange. I used your love of AU's, and your prompt of _Boys in peril - They are running from an implacable enemy and have to work together to win._ Although it came out more, 'working together to bring down an implacable enemy' as I was writing.
> 
> Loosely inspired by the movie, _The Italian Job._ I took quite a few liberties with how digital information is stored at the FBI. I really have no idea, but it seemed at least somewhat plausible to me. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, ifelt_infinite, who turned this around at lightning speed. I can't thank you enough. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Jensen should have expected this, like he should have foreseen the events of three years ago. It was the one variable he never planned for: betrayal. For the type of life he led, it should have been a factor, but he'd trusted his crew implicitly, and that had been his mistake. One he would forever regret because it cost him his father's life. He'd bled out in his arms in some abandoned warehouse, January 1, 2009, in downtown Chicago, Illinois with the rest of his crew. It was supposed to be one final job for all of them, one last heist to ring in the new year and set them up for life. Instead, it was fate who had the last laugh, and that's not a lesson anyone should have to learn. 

Pure greed, that's all it was. He just never saw it coming, especially from JD. After the heist went down, the plan called for Jensen to split off from them and return to the loft on his own. They were supposed to be there waiting for him. When they weren't, he went looking. Only to find them all dead at the rendezvous point inside the warehouse four blocks away from the job. He'd tried to find JD for years. But like most of their crew, he knew how to disappear and Jensen had grown tired of being fueled by hatred. His time was coming though, and Jensen would be there to see it firsthand.

He sat staring at business card on the table in front of him, the bright white letters of _Federal Bureau of investigation_ glared at him through the blue and gold seal. He couldn't find a way out of this one. There was a surefire prison sentence in one hand and what could ultimately be his death in the other.

It seemed that Jensen hadn't learned his lesson after all.

 

_One week earlier_

 

The bell rang above the door as Jensen walked into his store, _Safe & Sound Security_, while the sounds of New York City's lunchtime traffic and impatient cabbies drowned out his greeting. His best friend, Chris, looked up from where he was sitting at the counter fumbling with the tumblers of a lock and smiled.

"Hey man, how'd it go?"

Jensen walked up to the counter, threw his bag on top and flopped into the chair beside him, face bright and happy. 

"Heh, I thought Padalecki was going to shit himself. Apparently their tech spent two hours trying to get this thing open, so I guess he was under the impression that it was going to be tough. I don't know what the hell their tech was doing, man, but it wasn't working on that safe. How he couldn't open a Holland 1000 _and_ still remain employed is beyond me," Jensen said, shaking his head before he got up and walked over to grab the soda he left behind earlier.

"We can't all be blessed with your skills," Chris said.

"That's not even a matter of skill, Chris. That's safecracking 101. This one had a few false contact points added, but hell, even _you_ could've opened it." 

"Calm down, son. Not all of us grew up in a life of crime y'know. "

Jensen raised a brow as he turned around, because really, he should know better than to try and pull that shit. They've known each other since they were kids. He may not have led Jensen's life, but he ain't sportin' no halo either.

"Are you really gonna go there? _Again?_ " 

"What? I'm just sayin'"

The eye roll Jensen sent his way spoke volumes. "Anyway. So he takes me down to the crime scene, we do our usual spiel where I politely call his team incompetent and he calls me a criminal. Then his phone rings and disappears for a while, right?"

Chris nodded.

"By time he comes back I'm pulling my scope out and opening the door." Jensen said. He took a drink of his Coke and put it back up on the counter. "When I turned around he had the most adorably puzzled look on his face and was stuttering through his words. It was beautiful, man."

"That never gets old. I love when we get the chance to knock them down a peg or two," Chris laughed.

Jensen smirked. "I'd love to –"

"Dude. Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"I was only going to –"

"I know exactly what you were going to do and I don't need to hear it."

"You'd think you be used to by now."

"You'd think you'd stop torturing me." 

"Never." Jensen grinned.

"You gonna ask him out anytime in the near future?"

"I'm working on it."

 

:::

 

Jensen was sitting in his back office, feet propped up on the desk with specs for the _Soco Fortress_ in his hands. It was the latest model out of southern California that was supposedly unbeatable. Jensen didn't buy it, _nothing_ was unbeatable. There were a lot of companies that made that claim, but he hadn't seen one with the technology to back that particular fact up yet. Some safes were downright nasty, sure, but he could still get into them if he worked on them long enough. He'd been dying to get his hands on a Soco since he read about them on their site last week during their soft launch. They weren't supposed to be officially available to the public until next month, but there'd been rumors that the demand was so high that Soco was considering moving their release date up by a few weeks.

He studied the paper, noting the differences in the standard features. The glass re-lock system was indeed unique. A plate of glass not only along the door, but also sandwiched in behind the dial; all to prevent drilling or using a torch. So, he'd have to drill perfectly through the dial, no margin for error there. Awesome. Cracking that glass triggered spring loaded bolts that drove pins into key positions within the safe's bolt work, and even larger steel rods snapped into place reinforcing the door. The brochure indicated that there were more deterrents that could be customized and put in place, but they would not be disclosed until its official release in June. 

Jensen was impressed, and that rarely happened these days. 

"You think it's everything they claim it is?" Chris said motioning to the brochure as he wandered in carrying a slip of paper in his hand.

"I don't know man, it definitely has potential. I'll know more when the mock-up I ordered gets here in a few days." He thought on it for a moment. "Might only be vulnerable to manipulation."

"Old school, huh?"

"Not my strong suit man."

"Bullshit. Your dad was one of the best in the world."

"Yeah, he was, but it's never been my gig. I need my tools. I have to see inside."

"Given the right motivation, I'm sure you'd find a way to do it."

Jensen looked back at the specs and shrugged. "Maybe." 

"Speaking of motivation. While you were out drooling over young Padalecki, we got a new client. She wants a detail. You're supposed to meet her somewhere off 88th at five." Chris said, arm stretched out to hand him the note.

"He's _30_ Christian, and I don't drool," Jensen said, scowling at Chris' lingering smirk. "And who exactly is the motivation? Jared or the client?" He asked when he jerked the paper out of Chris' hand. Sometimes Jensen really questioned his taste in friends.

"So, it's Jared now? Maybe you _will_ get laid this year."

"God you are such an ass." Jensen said, laughing as he looked over the address and studied the name: Taglieri, Alex Taglieri. There was no reason for it to sound familiar, but somehow it did.

A detail was simple; go in assess the property, report weaknesses and set up a time for a trial run on their security. He was pretty sure the address was in the Upper West Side, probably a brownstone. They always were. Why it couldn't be a bank or a gallery, or even a corporation of some type, Jensen didn't know. He missed those types of jobs. It'd been awhile since one of those had come through. He may be legit now, but at least he still got the thrill of trying to set up a job. It was one of his favorite parts of a heist: The Plan. When they managed to pull the plan off? Well, there was no other thrill like it in the world.

"Yeah, alright. Shouldn't take more than an hour or two." 

"You want me to come with you?"

"Since when do you volunteer for consultations?"

"She was hot." Chris said simply.

Jensen just smiled and shook his head. "Should've known. We'll run it together if she likes the price." Jensen thought for a moment before he added with a smirk, "Besides, you scare the clients." 

"No, I intimidate them." Chris countered.

"Semantics."

 

:::

 

Jensen walked out of the back office, the Soco still firmly on his mind. It was like a puzzle to him, which was something he had always loved. It was why he was so good at planning; it was the ultimate puzzle. One he solved by being able to set up and calculate for every contingency during a run and still come out unscathed. His dad always said it was his greatest strength.

He needed to get his head back in the game now though; he had a new client to contend with and a plan to make.

"Hey, we got anything else on tap for today?" Jensen said as he entered the storefront. 

"No, man, you're clear until this weekend. Well, besides this detail if she goes for it and that always takes you a few days to set up. So you might have two details to plan for, but other than that you're pretty slow this week. Next week looks a little hairy though. You might want to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Huh." Jensen said, clearly at a loss with what to do in his sudden block of free time. It had been pretty non-stop this past year; Jensen wasn't sure how to switch gears.

"Go catch up with Padalecki or something, relax for a change. I don't remember the last time you took more than a day off, man."

"You know, the interest you have in my sex life is alarming."

"It's more a matter of self-preservation, really." He smirked. "You stay happy? I stay happy. " 

"Your deep wealth of concern is appreciated, truly touching there, but I'm fine." Jensen said. He idly wondered if it was possible to actually see the sarcasm dripping from his words.

" _Jensen_. Seriously. You kept saying, when we got the store it'd be easier. Then it was when it got established and could turn a profit. Then it was we're too busy, I don't have enough time right now. The store is solid now. Everything you set out to do is done. We're good, Jensen. Live a little." Chris paused for a moment, he seemed to be grasping for something else to say.

"Listen, I know I give you a lot of shit, but Jared seems like a good guy, man. At least he's got his shit together. I know you like him. Anyone with eyes can see that. And he's a hell of a lot better than that last loser you were with. You should give him a chance."

"Matt wasn't that bad." He said softly.

The single brow lift Chris retaliated with said differently. Okay, so Matt wasn't exactly what one would term 'a keeper'. He was more 'a live in the moment, I'll do who and what I want, when I want type', but he had served his purpose at the time and gave Jensen what he needed - which was a distraction. He hadn't gone in blind, he knew exactly who and what Matt was when he met him at a club one drunken night. But he never lied to Jensen, or promised him more than he could give. And for that, Jensen respected him. He was still reeling from the loss of his father and his crew, and Matt was just a way for him to blow off steam for a while when he needed it. It was never supposed to be more; a small detail that he could never seem to get Christian to fully comprehend. If it lasted the better part of a year, well, that was Jensen's choice. He didn't want anything more at the time.

The thing about Christian was that despite his overbearing tendencies at times, like right now for instance, he always meant well. Jensen knew that and was glad for it. He tended more toward the silently disapproving route stock full of single brow lifts and grimaces. But, every once and a while he just couldn't help himself. It was like he had this innate need to fix things, or some inexhaustible desire for everyone around him to be as happy as he was. It wasn't a bad thing to want that for your friends. And it wasn't as if Jensen was unhappy, he had just been drifting for a while since he broke things off with Matt. Maybe it _was_ time to move on.

And there wasn't anyone better to have watching your back than Chris. He just needed a little reminder that it was still his life after all.

"What is this, your patented shove in the right direction?"

Chris' eyes had that little glint he got in them when he was up to something.

"Something like that. I hear he likes basketball," he hinted. Jensen knew they talked on occasion when he called the store looking for Jensen, but he had no idea they actually _talked._

"You know, last time I checked, I _am_ still your boss and I _can_ fire you." 

"You tried that last week, remember? Didn't stick." Chris shrugged.

Jensen sighed. "I need new friends." He chose not to acknowledge that last sentiment, because it was true. 

"Truer words, my friend. Truer words."

"Alright, I'm going to head out so I can stop by _The Grind_ on my way up there."

"Gimme a call later and let me know how it goes."

"Always do. Feel like grabbing a beer later? We'll go over everything then." Jensen said as threw his bag over his shoulder and pushed the door open with his hip.

"Sounds good. Later, man."

 

:::

 

Jensen looked down at his watch after what had seemed like hours of standing in line for his coffee. He missed the diner next door to the shop; they had great coffee and the added benefit of being fast. The Grind seemed to make a production out of the simple task. It shouldn't take damn near a half hour to get a cup, but he was addicted to it now. He was pretty sure the whipped cream and chocolate shavings had been his downfall. Up until then, he was the more traditional type.

Someone cleared their throat over his shoulder. He glanced back out of curiosity and saw a familiar set of dimples and a bright smile. 

"Fancy meeting you here."

Jensen's face brightened as he laughed and turned around, "People actually say that?"

Jared's shoulders fell and his smile dimmed a little. "I choked." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I was heading here myself when I noticed you walking in front of me, I've been standing here trying to figure out what to say to get your attention when you turned around and beat me to it."

"I've found that 'Hi' usually works well." Jensen teased.

Jared looked down for a moment and smiled. When he looked up through the bangs hanging in his eyes he raised his hand to the nape of his neck in a nervous gesture. Jensen found it adorable. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

"I'll uh, remember that…for next time." Jared said. If Jensen wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was blushing. No, not adorable at all.

"Good. You off work now?" Jared was still dressed in his suit, but he could be heading home Jensen supposed. 

"Na, I'm just stoppin' in. You?"

Jensen held up the small piece of paper still in his hand. "Heading uptown for a job, new client. If I ever get my coffee that is." He said, looking back toward the counter expectantly.

"I _know._ If it weren't for the whipped cream, caramel and chocolate shavings, I'd pass this place by. They're slow as hell."

Jensen smirked. Yeah, definitely his downfall. 

"Hey, you doing anything next Wednesday?" He asked. "I've got tickets at the Garden for the playoffs. I was going to drag Chris with me, but if you'd like to go he'd probably be forever grateful."

Jared's face lit up. "Oh man, I can't believe you got tickets!" He said, voice louder than necessary drawing the attention of nearby customers. His hands started flailing about, punctuating his words as he spoke. It was something Jensen noticed he did when he got really passionate about something. "I tried for hours to get through when they went on sale, but it was crazy that morning. Then I caught a case, along with a flat tire and I was late to my briefing and –"

"Breathe, Jared," Jensen laughed, reaching out to grab his arm as if to stem the sudden burst of energy. "I take it that's a yes?"

If it were possible, it looked that Jared's blush deepened when he realized he was rambling. He smiled and softly said, "Oh, yeah, I'd love to." 

" _Ackles! Order up!_ " The barista called out to the crowd.

Jensen looked up abruptly at his name and then back to his watch. "Man, I gotta run. I have to get to eighty-eighth in twenty minutes." He took the paper in his hands, ripped the bottom off and started patting down his pockets. "Hey, you got a pen?"

"Uhhh," Jared mirrored the action and reached into the right breast pocket of his suit and pulled one out.

"Great, thanks." He scribbled down his phone number quickly. "This is my home number," he said handing the slip to Jared, "gimme a call this weekend and we'll get together for dinner or a beer or something."

Jensen stepped over to the counter and grabbed his coffee quickly before walking back up to Jared. 

"Okay, talk to you then. See ya, Jensen." 

"Bye, Jay." Jensen returned his smile and proceeded onto his appointment. 

 

:::

 

"Ms. Taglieri?" Jensen said, when the woman greeting him at the door. She was attractive, classically beautiful with a tall, slim build, blonde hair, striking green eyes. Yeah, she was exactly Christian's type.

While the name still held some recognition, he couldn't say her appearance did. He was certain he'd never met her before.

"Yes, Jensen is it?"

"Yes, it's good to meet you."

"And you as well, please come in."

She ushered him into the grand townhouse. It was trimmed in deep, rich colors, but minimalist in style. The arrangement of furniture making the place look even larger than it already was. She was clearly well off if the décor and artwork hanging on the walls were any indication, De Kooning, Pollock and Kandinsky among them. She clearly favored the abstract expressionists. There was one though that caught his attention. 

"Is that –" He began, voice full of awe. 

"Oh heavens no. It's just a really good forgery. My husband is in the art business, he comes across some good finds now and then as you can see. Picasso has always been my favorite; he purchased it for me a couple years ago as an anniversary present. It's not worth much more than the canvas it's painted on, but he knew I'd love it anyway."

Jensen walked up toward the painting, studying it further. _Le Pigeon Aux Petits Pois_ was stolen from the Paris Museum of Modern Art a few years ago. Jensen had read about the theft, the supposed lone thief made off with some four hundred million dollars worth of art in five paintings, disguised as a security guard. It had amazed Jensen at the time that that plan had actually worked. 

"The attention to detail is incredible. I don't know that I've ever seen such a flawless replica." 

Ms. Taglieri smiled. "Shame we may never see the real one again. It always saddens me when they vanish into the underground art ring after thefts. So many priceless, beautiful works of art we've lost that way."

"Very true." He said, giving one last look toward the painting before turning around. "So, what can I do for you, Ms. Taglieri?"

"Alex, please." She conceded. "Well, the Picasso aside, the rest of them _are_ real, as are some of the artifacts you see throughout. We've only been here a short time and haven't had a chance to set up decent security. I'm fortunate that I can be home most of the time, but still, can't be too careful nowadays. I'd like to get some bids on security and see if there are any other steps I could take it making sure _my_ collection remains intact."

"Of course. I have some proposals here," he said, indicating to the portfolio in his arms, "that I can tailor to your specific needs, or we can come up with something altogether different. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me exactly what you're looking for."

"Sure, right this way."

 

:::

 

That meeting ended up taking much longer than Jensen had anticipated. Ms. Taglieri had very specific ideas in mind as well as being in dire need of a whole new security system. The one in place was indeed rather outdated and easily manipulated. It was top of the line when it was installed, but clearly, that was several years ago.

Before he had left that night, Jensen went over everything that Alex could expect from him, from the cost to when they planned to test her current security. Afterwards, they would set up a meeting and he would outline for her where her greatest vulnerabilities were and what could be done to eliminate or lessen them. 

Jensen and Chris watched the place the past few days, figured out routines, potential pitfalls and such. Places like galleries, banks, jewelers or other businesses generally took much longer because there were more variables in play. Someone's home though? Usually a few days would work just fine for his needs. They would break in using methods that criminals would, exploiting weak points in the security, see if any safes or vaults were secure and report back. 

"I'm hungry." Chris said, cutting through the silence of their car down the block from the Taglieri's.

Jensen looked at his watch, _11:37_. "We'll give another hour or so, then we'll stop by somewhere on the way home. I'm starving."

"We've been watching this place for three days straight, man." Chris said as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "That's plenty for this. Let's get outta here."

The rest of their week had been pretty uneventful just as Chris told him it would be. They'd spent the last couple nights relaxing by closing down the bar near his apartment.

"Yeah, alright."

Jensen started up the car, turned on his headlights and pulled away from the curb thinking about the greasy bacon cheeseburger he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

 

:::

 

"Oh god, that was good." Jensen said, rubbing his belly fairly certain that if he ate any more he would explode. Chris was still working on his second order of hot wings. The boy could eat. How he didn't weigh four hundred pounds was a mystery.

Jensen took a long pull from his beer and looked around the bar. It was pretty slow for a Friday night, only a handful of tables and a few customers at the bar. Chris and he frequented this bar and it was always packed. Sure it was late, but it wasn't like anything in this city ever closed. It was one of the things he loved about living here. 

"So, I asked Jared out the other day." He figured he'd just put it out there, get it over with and let Chris have his fun. "You don't have to go to the game now. I know how much you love them."

"Thank fuck. Why you can't love hockey or football I will never understand. It's un-American son."

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, I bet the courtside seats and free beer are a real hardship for you."

"Well, when you put it like that…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. "It's just…boring as hell." Leave it to Chris to just lay it all out there. "Enough of that though. I'm happy for you. It's about fucking time man." He said as he slapped him on the shoulder, genuinely happy for his friend. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't shriveled up and fallen off."

Jensen stared at him for a second, clearly at a loss for words. Even after all these years, Chris could still surprise him now and then. 

"Nice, Christian." It was funny how Jensen only used the full version of his name when he was annoyed, like a scolding parent. It never bothered Chris though; at least coming from Jensen, it only seemed to egg him on. But sometimes, Jensen just couldn't stop himself.

"You know me. Just call 'em like I see 'em." He finished the last of his beer and grinned obnoxiously.

"I have no idea why I put up with you."

"You love me."

"Not that much."

"Ouch." Chris did his best to look insulted, but he could never quite pull it off. 

"Truth hurts man. What can I say?"

Chris made a point of looking him up and down and shrugged. "Not much."

Laughing, Jensen said, "C'mon, let's get outta here. I'm beat man." Jensen looked down at his watch and noted the time, half past two. No wonder he was tired. He stood and reached for his wallet, pulling several bills out to cover the tab and then pointedly looked to Chris before heading out. "You get the tip."

 

:::

 

Jensen woke to his phone buzzing on the coffee table beside him. He must have fallen asleep while watching TV. He'd gone for a run early this morning when he couldn't sleep, but by the time he got back he was dead on his feet. Three hours of sleep would do that to a person.

"'lo?" He said into the earpiece before realizing he was speaking into the wrong end and spun it around.

"—sen? It's Jay, did I wake you?"

"Hmm? No, don't worry about it, I needed to get up anyway." He drug his hand down over his face and then back through his hair as if that would help wake him up. "What time is it?" It felt like he'd been asleep for hours.

"A little after one. Up late?"

"Yeah, was doing some research for that job I was telling you about, then Christian dragged me to the bar. He's a bad influence." 

Jared chuckled. "You gonna live?"

"It's still up for debate." He groaned and rolled over onto his back. "What's up man?"

"Was calling to take you up on that beer, but I'm thinking maybe dinner instead?"

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Tell you what. Gimme me a few hours to rejoin the land of the living and I'll meet you."

"How about that steakhouse off Columbus Circle?" 

"Sounds good."

 

:::

Four hours and a shower later, Jensen still felt like death warmed over. The late nights had caught up with him. He really wanted to go out with Jared, but he _really_ didn't feel like going anywhere. He loved his apartment and leaving to deal with the city traffic was completely unappealing. Wandering into his kitchen, Jensen surveyed the pantry and fridge. There were steaks from his run to the store yesterday and he was fully stocked on beer. Yeah, that sounded so much better. Now, to see if Jared was up for it.

He picked up his phone and checked his last call for Jared's cell number and dialed. It only rang twice before he answered.

"Padalecki." He answered in his official tone. If it sent shivers down Jensen's spine, well, no one else needed to know that.

"Hey Jay." Jensen even sounded like hell. Maybe he was getting sick, although he didn't feel it. He was just tired as hell. 

"Jensen? Everything okay."

"Yes and no. I was calling to see if we could do the steakhouse another night. I just don't feel like going anywhere man."

"Oh." Jared said, disappointment clearly evident in his tone. "Yeah, sure. Stay home and get some rest. I'll see you Wednesday at the game anyway."

"No. I meant, I just don't want to go anywhere, but I do still want to see you. You feel like coming here for dinner instead?"

" _Oh._ Yeah, of course. What time?"

"Say, an hour? Like six-thirty, seven-ish?"

"Sure. What's your address?"

"It's those new lofts on Central Park North, 111, apartment 3A. I'll leave your name at the front desk so they know you're coming."

"Okay, see you then."

They hung up after their mutual goodbyes and Jensen got to work in the kitchen. 

:::

Jensen was plating the food when someone, presumably Jared, knocked on the door. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his hands and threw it back on the counter before he headed out to the door. He stopped on the way and checked himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and straightening his shirt a bit. Jensen hoped Jared wasn't too dressed up considering all he had on was a pair of well-worn jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't need to worry though. When he opened the door, Jared was dressed similarly in a three button henley and jeans. 

"Hi."

"Hey, Jay." Jensen smiled. He opened the door further and gestured Jared in. "Thanks for coming over man, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Jared entered his apartment and looked around, "No, not at all," his was mouth dropped open and his eyes worked quick to take everything in. "Wow. This is beautiful. If I lived here, I don't think I'd want to leave either."

"Thanks. Yeah, I love it here. Took virtually everything I had to get it, but I don't regret it for a second."

"Yeah, I guess not." 

"You hungry? I was just finishing up." Jensen turned and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Starving actually. What're we havin'?" Jared followed, looking around Jensen's home with sort of a childlike awe. Jensen had to admit, the place was large, he knew that. But the sweeping views were unparalleled to anywhere else in the city and he didn't feel cramped like so many other places he had looked at. Of course, that would be difficult anywhere with the 360 degree views and floor to ceiling windows he had here. His apartment was almost like a huge warehouse, all open except for the large columns and the very few walls the place actually had. 

"Steak, potatoes, salad. Good, solid Texas food." Jensen grabbed the potatoes that were still in the oven and tossed them onto the plates, jostling them a little bit. "Ow." He said to himself before placing his thumb in his mouth for a second, the potatoes were just a little hotter than he thought.

"That's right, I forgot. Just outside Dallas, right?"

"Yeah, Richardson actually." Jensen grabbed both plates and motioned to the salads still on the counter. "Do you mind grabbing those? I have the patio set up since it's pretty nice outside. We'll head out there."

"Yeah, sure."

They made their way through the apartment. The glass doors were propped open leading them to the expansive patio area equipped with a couple chaise lounges and a table set in the center. Next to it, a small ice filled cooler held a few beers. The fire pit Jensen lit earlier was casting a soft orange glow over the space. It was just enough heat to take the slight chill off the air for nights like this. He loved coming out here. 

"Oh my god." Jared set the salads down on the table and walked to the patio's edge. 

Jensen followed suit and stepped up next to him. "Incredible isn't it? This is the sole reason I bought this place. When I came out here everything else just sort of disappeared. I miss Texas sometimes. The vast open sky, the quiet. Don't get me wrong, I love living here in the city. But on those nights, this is as close as I can get. I spend so much time out here it's ridiculous. It's my favorite place to be." 

"I can see why." He said softly.

Jensen turned to Jared then, placing his hand on Jared's hip and looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Jared looked down at Jensen for just a moment before both hands slid up to hold Jensen's face. His thumbs rested on Jensen's cheekbones as his fingers slid through the soft strands of Jensen's hair. Their lips met when Jensen twisted his head so that he could slip right into them, letting Jared's mouth and lips move over his. The kiss was soft and sweet, like the Dr. Pepper Jensen could still taste on his tongue, and Jensen felt a warm, comfortable feeling wash over him. It worked its way all through his body, pressing against the negative doubts that lingered, forcing them out until all that remained was the slow burn of _yes_.

When Jared broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Jensen's. The moment felt both liquid and frozen all at once, warping Jensen's perception of time.

"Wow," he whispered. Jensen kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break the moment just yet. 

Jared pulled back just far enough to focus on him, with a small, private smile on his lips. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Jensen pressed another soft kiss to Jared's lips, lingering for just a moment too long. "C'mon, food's getting cold." He motioned to the table and took Jared's hand, leading them back. He reached down and grabbed a couple beers from the ice, twisted off the caps and handed one to Jared before he sat down.

They ate and drank, pausing here and there for small talk. Jared spoke of his time growing up in San Antonio, how he liked working for the FBI and other things as they came up. Jensen glossed over his past a little. He didn't lie, really. He admitted that he didn't have a normal childhood and that his past and his wealth weren't exactly acquired by legal means. He made sure to emphasize that he no longer led that kind of life, though, and hadn't for a few years. 

Jared studied him for a moment after his admission. He was clearly contemplating something, so Jensen just let him. He didn't want this thing with Jared to end before it had even started, but he wanted Jared to go into this thing with his eyes open and he said as much.

Jared took a long pull from his beer and set it down. "I know, Jen. Who you are, the kinds of things you've done – allegedly done," he corrected himself, "but I don't know _you_ and I'd like to. I know that you've left that kind of life behind or believe me, I don't think I could be here. I've thought about little else these past couple days. Whether this was something that I should do, if it would work - and to be honest, I don't know if it will given our backgrounds. But I do like you, Jen. I'm willing to give it a shot."

Jensen smiled. "I can accept that."

 

:::

 

They'd spent a couple hours out on the patio. After they'd finished, they cleaned everything up and moved into the living room. Jensen decided to pop in a movie; neither of them had wanted to part just yet. It had been on about on hour when Jensen kept feeling himself drift off. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he really liked where he woke up. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and briefly contemplated the option of going back to sleep wrapped up in Jared; it was still a little early for that yet though. Despite how good it sounded right now, it was still technically their first date. He pulled away from Jared and apologized for falling asleep on him.

"Don't be. I don't mind." He smiled.

"I can't keep up with Chris anymore, it's embarrassing. I'm too young to feel this damn old."

Jared laughed. "There's a country song in there somewhere, I know it." 

Things seemed so easy with Jared. The banter they'd had had through dinner and beginnings of a friendship they'd developed in their working relationship. The whole night, he hasn't felt like they were just getting to know each other, but like they had been friends for years. They just clicked.

"I hate to do this and I promise to be a better host/date next time. In order to do that though, I need to get some sleep. I'm going to be out late all weekend working. You're welcome to stay if you don't feel like driving home. I don't mind. You can have my bed, it's big and comfy. I'll sleep out here. Hell, half the time I fall asleep out here anyway."

"No. Thank you, but I should go. Go get some sleep."

Jensen smiled. "Let me walk you out."

They shared one last kiss at the door. "I'll see you in a couple days." Jensen said softly.

"Goodnight, Jensen. Sleep well." Jensen watched him walk to the elevators and closed the door. He barely remembered stripping down and getting into bed.

 

:::

 

Jensen's research revealed that Alex Taglieri had a regular lunch appointment each day with who Jensen assumed to be her mother. He wanted to time it so that he was just finishing up when she returned. 

People seemed more comfortable with that option, able to see that Jensen had indeed done his job, but that all of their valuables were still, in fact, where they'd left them. He didn't typically tell his customers when he'd show up. He'd only give them a timeframe of this week or that. Some of them ended up quite shaken that he could gain entry so easily. He honestly didn't blame anyone for that. It took a lot to place that kind of trust in a complete stranger and willingly grant them access to valued possessions. If the situation was reversed, Jensen can't honestly say that he'd do the same. It was why he went out of his way to make sure his clients felt comfortable with him and worked hard to build up his reputation as one of the best in the industry. How he came by those skills, well, Jensen felt those details were better left unsaid. He didn't feel that it truly mattered anymore since he no longer led that type of lifestyle, and he never intended to return to it. Technically his record was clean because he'd never been caught. As far as anyone knew he was just an average person and that's exactly what he wanted to be.

For the amount of art that was in this place, the security really was pitiful. Ms. Taglieri had indicated that they'd just gotten settled, but Jensen had to wonder about the people who sold the place. He supposed it was okay for the average homeowner, _may_ be, at a bare minimum, but there were a lot of vulnerabilities. Especially the old wall safe; that eyesore was a disgrace to security in general. The thing was so worn that each time Jensen hit a contact point, he could actually hear and feel the wheels drop. He didn’t even need his tools for that thing, which he thought really said it all.

Jensen spun the handle and pulled the door open just enough to crack it. He never looked inside anymore. He was already being as invasive as he could imagine and he liked to leave his customers with some semblance of security. Not knowing what kind of valuables they actually held seemed to help alleviate some anxiety. 

Some of his clients even chose to remain home, but they kept their distance while he worked. In those cases, he told them exactly when he'd be arriving as to not have any misunderstandings. It kind of defeated the purpose to the whole thing Jensen thought, but it also drove the point home that they weren't as safe as they thought they were either. Those were the ones who tended to get more rattled.

He was putting his tools back into his bag when he heard the front door open. He threw it over his shoulder and stood to greet Ms. Talieri.

"Ah, Jensen. I see you're as good as they say you are. Clearly my instincts about this place were right."

"Yes, ma'am. There are quite a few things you should address here. If it's okay with you, I'll type up a summary with my recommendations and send it over by email by the end of business on Monday."

"That's more than satisfactory. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I should be going."

"Very well. Thank you, Jensen."

"My pleasure, Ma'am," he said as he walked through the foyer and made his way out.

Jensen was sitting in his office waiting for Christian to get back with their lunch when his phone rang. He figured it was probably Chris calling to confirm his order because half the time he couldn't remember it by the time he actually got to a restaurant. And it was Monday, so there was no doubt in his mind that he was probably still hungover. Jensen didn't even bother checking the display for the number before he answered.

"Hello, Jensen." A familiar voice answered sending ice down Jensen's spine. He knew that this day would come, but he still wasn't prepared for it. The sudden intrusion left him reeling and without words.

"Nothing to say to me? I don't know that I've ever seen you speechless, Jensen. It's quite the event."

"What do you want?" He gritted out, anger and hatred infused into every word.

"I have a proposal I thought you might be interested in."

"Whatever it is, no. I want nothing to do with you, Jeff."

"I'm fairly certain you'll change your mind after you hear my offer."

"I don't ever want to see you again, let alone work with you. There's nothing you could possibly say that would change my mind."

JD Chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame, I think you'd really enjoy it."

" _Goodbye_ Jeff. Don't call me again."

"Jensen, wait. I need your help."

Jensen laughed, long and hard before he got himself under control. "Sorry, I could've sworn you just asked for my help. You got a lot of nerve old man. This has to be good because you know there's no way in hell that's gonna happen. "

"I didn't want to make this ugly Jensen, but you've left me no choice. Check your e-mail."

Jensen rolled his eyes, but he opened his laptop, more out of curiosity than anything else. He logged into his account and saw an anonymous e-mail at the top of his screen. He clicked on it and saw a video begin to load. 

JD began speaking while he waited. "See, I was pretty sure this would happen, so I needed a contingency plan, something compelling enough to make you understand."

If JD said anything else, Jensen didn't hear it because when the image loaded and he pressed play, Jensen saw himself running through the security on the Taglieri job. What he didn't understand, was why.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's an insurance policy, if you will."

"For what? There's nothing illegal here, nothing that you could use against me. I run a legitimate business now; this is one of my client's homes." He sat staring at the video as it continued to play, completely and utterly confused as to what the hell JD was implying.

"Ah, but therein lies the rub. _That_ home actually belongs to Marcus and Janet Eidelman, who are currently vacationing in Bali or some such place. It doesn't matter, but the fact that you bypassed their security, broke in and opened their safe, does. The police are currently investigating a burglary that occurred there yesterday where the Eidelman's lost all of their gorgeous possessions and the entire contents of their safe."

"I didn't steal anything, it was a job. I have all the signed paperwork to indicate that."

"That may be true, but it isn't going to do you any good. I mean, it's not like Alex, or Katie as you may remember her, actually owns that home or any of those items that came up missing."

Jensen sat staring at the screen, stunned.

"Now that I have your attention, are you willing to hear my proposal?" He paused for a moment to give Jensen time to respond, but he couldn't. "I'll take your silence as a yes. If you're still unwilling to cooperate, this video will find its way to the authorities. With your past and reputation, I don't think they'll have any problem believing its veracity." 

Jensen tried to respond, his mouth opened and closed several times, but he couldn't seem to form words. Everything he'd worked his ass off for for the past three years was slowly slipping away.

"Now, here's what you're going to do."

 

:::

 

Jensen heard the bell at the front indicating someone had come in, but he couldn't make himself move. There was no way that just happened. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

" Jensen! You here, man? Food's here. I got you those cookies you like for dessert." He yelled through the store. "Jensen? Hey, you sleepin' back there?" He heard Chris talking, but it wasn't really registering that he was supposed to answer until he walked into the back office.

"Hey, what're you – What's wrong? You're white as a sheet man."

" I. We. " Jensen needed a little bit of help to get his mind working again. So instead of saying anything else, he simply turned his laptop around so that Chris could see the screen. Perhaps if he asked Jensen a question, he'd be able to answer.

"Jensen, you're scaring me man. What is this?"

"Play it." His voice scratched out.

Chris did, he gave it a few moments, registering what it was exactly before he spoke again.

"Okay, why are you watching a video of the Taglieri job. Why do you even _have_ a video?"

"JD."

"What the hell does he have to do with this?" Chris never really had any dealings with JD, but they had crossed paths on occasion. He knew exactly who he was, and what he was capable of.

"It was a set up. All of it. Alex Taglieri doesn't own that home. She doesn't even exist. it's Katie. She'd just started dating JD back then; I'd never even met her before." Jensen was quiet for a moment, thinking over what he'd just said. "Everything's gone, Chris."

Jensen went on to tell Chris everything else JD had told him, what he planned to do if Jensen refused the job he wanted him for and what it actually entailed.

"Jesus Christ." Chris whispered when he was done. 

They both sat there in silence with matching expressions. He couldn't speak for Christian, but Jensen's mind was racing with a thousand what-if scenarios fighting to combat this siege he'd been placed under. He got up suddenly and began to leave.

"I'm going to run down and get some coffee. I need to think."

"Jensen, we need to – "

"Not now, Christian. I know you mean well, but I just can't. I need some time to wrap my head around this if I'm going to get my life back. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Just…be careful." He said softly as Jensen left the room. "And don't do anything stupid." He yelled at the last minute as Jensen walked out the door.

 

:::

 

Jensen stared sightlessly out the window of the coffee shop with his head propped up on his hand resting on the table. He sat and watched the hundreds of people that passed by, some without a care in the world, others hurrying about their day, their lives. Just yesterday, Jensen was one of them.

He'd only had a few sips of his favorite coffee. It sat flavorless in front of him, getting colder by the minute. Even those cherished shavings had no hope of working their magic today.

"This seat taken?"

Jensen was just about to answer with some biting remark when he looked up to see Jared. _Perfect._ Everything else was crashing down at record speed; Jensen figured it was only fair for Jared to be in the damage path too.

"Sure, why not." He said caustically, gesturing to the chair. He looked back out the window; he wasn't in the mood to be sociable. Jensen wanted to feel guilty for his behavior because Jared didn't deserve his wrath, but he wasn't really firing on all cylinders at the moment. 

If it was going to end, and it would given where Jensen was heading, he was going to do it as his own pace. 

"How are you doing?" He asked, voice full of concern. It made Jensen cringe to even think about answering because he knew the inevitable was coming.

"I've been better." He didn't look at him, but instead focused on a child across the street with her parents. She was smiling, playing with a stuffed animal as they walked together out of the toy store. He sometimes wondered what his life would have been like had he grown up differently. He allowed the distraction for a moment before he let his eyes wander somewhere else. A pity party was the last thing he needed. He didn't have a bad life really, just not an ideal one. 

"Jensen? Look at me, please?" Jensen could see him move, trying to get his attention. When he didn't Jared took a deep breath and continued anyway. 

"I know what happened, what JD wants you to do."

Jensen looked up sharply at that. "How –" 

_in the hell?_ His mind added when his mouth couldn't finish.

"Chris called me." He smiled sadly waiting for a moment before he continued. "We've had JD in our sights for a long time, Jen. We've been trying to nail him since he came back from that job he did in Paris a few years back."

"The museum." Jensen supplied.

"Yes. He's been trying to move those paintings. He's patient, but we think he must be running low on money."

"We tapped his phone when he resurfaced not too long ago, figuring something was in the works. It wouldn't have been as quickly, but I'd have found out eventually. You know that, right?"

"I…What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me help you. There are other ways, Jensen, but you have to choose them. You know I can't let you do this." It was both a warning, and a plea.

Jared reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a card and placed it in front of him. _Jared Padalecki_ in bold, black letters over his title: _Special Agent._ It had never mattered to Jensen what Jared was before. But now, seeing his name along the Agency's crest, it did. Of course, before, he never dreamed he'd return to his old life either. Jensen had never felt so lost in his life.

Jared got up from the table, reached into his pants pocket and took out a few bills, enough to cover the coffees they'd ordered and tossed them on the table. He stepped up to Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder, "Please think about it. I _can_ help you, Jensen."

With that, he gave one final squeeze to Jensen's shoulder and walked away; leaving Jensen alone with his cold, tasteless coffee and entirely too many thoughts for a Monday morning.

:::

Jensen never went back to the store. He needed to call Chris, who had probably worked himself up into his own nervous breakdown by now.

Instead, he went home. 

Jensen had been out on his patio for a couple hours, the warm afternoon sun blanketing him as he laid on the recliner. His legs were bent so that his feet rested flat on the cushions and he took a long pull from his beer. It probably wasn't the greatest answer to his problems right now, but he definitely needed something stronger than coffee if he was going to find a way out of this mess.

He held Jared's business card in his hand; funny how something so small could pose both a threat and a solution. He didn't want to go back to his old life, but he couldn't see how Jared could really help him either. That video was just too damning, and admitting his knowledge about JD's past seemed equally so. He decided to take the chance and trust Jared. He really didn't see that he had any other option available to him. He really hoped Jared wasn't lying when he said he could help.

The phone only rang once before Jared answered.

"Jensen?" 

He wasn't in the mood for small talk, even for Jared. "If you can really help me, I'll do whatever you need me to do. He took my father from me, I'm taking this."

"Okay."

 

:::

 

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" 

Jared and Jensen had spent a good portion of last night on the phone talking and going over their options. When Jared had called back this morning, there was a plan in place and his team had already set things in motion. Jensen just hoped it worked. He'd already spoken with Chris earlier, and while he was told under no uncertain terms was he to share what he was doing, he let him know that he was okay and he'd see him later. To say he wasn't pleased with the new turn of events was an understatement, but it wasn't like he could really do anything to help either.

Jensen buttoned his shirt back up and looked to Jared. He was a bundle of nerves, not only had he been out of the game for years but his targets were never people. Safes and locks never killed anyone. JD hadn't specifically threatened his life in that sense, but given their history, Jensen didn't really know what to expect from him anymore. Everyone that knew him was dead.

"Trust me. I'm very good at my job, Jensen."

Jared went back to fiddling with some equipment set up in his office while Jensen continued to straighten his clothes making sure nothing seemed out of place or obvious.

"It's not really you I'm worried about." He muttered.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be right there with you. Just follow the plan and get him to talk. We'll do the rest."

"That won't be a problem; he's in love with the sound of his own voice."

Jared chuckled and made a couple of final adjustments and stood up from his desk. He put an ear bud in place, and motioned to it. "Remember, you won't be able to hear me, but I'll still be able to see and hear everything you do." He powered down his laptop and put it into a case with a few other items and looked back up meeting Jensen's eyes. "You ready? It's almost time."

Jensen nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do this."

 

:::

 

Jensen pulled into the parking area a block away from the target like Jared had told him to and pulled out his phone to dial the number JD had given him yesterday. He was in no way prepared for this. Safes, vaults, galleries, those were Jensen's thing, not government buildings. This was a special brand of crazy that Jensen never signed up for. Hell, it was even out of JD's league if he were honest. That, or he had _really_ stepped up his game since they parted ways. 

He keyed in the number to his phone, pressed send and took a deep breath.

"I was beginning to wonder about you, Jensen. Thought you might stand me up."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Where is here exactly?"

"I'm about a block away."

"Head to the church at Worth and Broadway, go inside and sit in the last pew on the right. Call me when you get there."

Jensen did as he was told. He walked up the steps to the church and pulled open the heavy wooden doors. It was dark inside compared to walking out in the midday sun; it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings before he moved. Heading for the pew, he dropped to his knee beside it before sitting down and made the sign of the cross across his body with his hand. He wasn't sure if anyone was watching him and he tried to look as normal as possible.

He took a minute for himself before redialing JD's number. 

"Good. Now there's a small rack in front of you holding the hymnals, grab the green one and thumb through it."

As he did, a small shiny card fell out into his lap. When he picked it up he saw his name, his company's name and the agency's crest on it just above a thick red line that labeled him as a visitor. 

"Got it."

"Now turn around."

Jensen heard both voices, the one in his ear and the one behind him. He dropped the phone from his ear and turned slowly. 

"Sorry, had to make sure you weren't followed."

If it were possible, Jensen thought he could actually feel his skin crawling now that JD was standing near him.

"I followed your directions. Now what are we doing here?"

"Well, we can't exactly break in can we? The building's too secure for that. And you're company is already on the payroll, so it gives us credibility that you would be the one to install their new security measures."

"How in the hell did you pull that off?"

"I have my ways. While they're physical security is outstanding, a friend was able to find a small window in the digital world." He made a motion with his hand to head back outside before he continued. Jensen followed, but kept his distance. He stood as close to him as he could physically handle without raising suspicion, which ended up being about five feet or so.

"I gotta say Jensen," he started as they rounded the corner of the block. "I'm surprised you never put it all together. You're so much smarter than that. I even left you clues: the name, the painting. Hell, you were the one who picked up those aliases. We haven't used those in years. Seems the master planner is getting lax is his old age, huh? I'm a bit disappointed. This wasn't the way I pictured it going down. You didn't even make it challenging."

Jensen _knew_ that painting was real. No one was that good. He should've trusted his gut on that at least. JD was right, he probably has gotten a little lazy with the details. The old Jensen wouldn't have missed them.

"Fuck you. I had never even met Katie, remember?"

"Yes, that's right. Unfortunate little detail for you, huh? You did know the alias, though."

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Simple. One, you're the only one left. The only one who can tie me to the Chicago job. I would've gotten you that night, but see, Katie was rather impatient. So, we were going to come back for you. Don't worry though, after you've served your purpose I'll finish what I started back then. The one thing I never saw coming was your disappearance. Nice touch. I didn't think you had it in you. You've set yourself up real nice here. Dad would be proud."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't get to talk about him, ever. Not even his name." He seethed through clenched teeth, barely able to keep himself from swinging.

"Fair enough."

Jensen took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Losing it now would ruin everything and he was determined to make this bastard pay. For everything. He had to keep him talking though.

"You said, one. I assume there's more."

JD smiled. "Think about it, Jensen. For every person who pays taxes, there is a social security number. For every social security number, there are at least a fourth of those where payments are made. Last year, there was almost 900 billion dollars paid out in social security, even more collected. All that data is housed on the Social Security Administration Servers and _those_ servers are inside _that_ building." JD pointed behind him, indicating the federal building across the street. 

"Have you lost your _fucking_ mind?" Jensen knew ahead of time where they were going, but he had no idea the full scope of JD's plan so Jared could only prepare him for so much. He figured they were getting evidence or something; never in his wildest dreams would Jensen have come up with _this._

"Getting in is the hardest part. They use all their energy on keeping people out, but once you're inside, there's very few deterrents in place until we get to that room. They operate on the assumption that once you're inside, you're supposed to be there."

"You're insane."

"Hardly. I'd say determined, motivated, ambitious or even inspired maybe, but not insane. See, at the beginning of every month, all that money is transferred here through these servers when the checks for both security and disability are cut. This month, all the money collected from income taxes in April comes in as well. Now, my buddy wrote a worm that I'm going to drop on one of the servers, it will lie dormant until those payments are generated, then syphon small amounts from each check. Hundreds of millions of dollars will be all at my fingertips. By the time it's noticed, I'll be gone."

JD looked rather pleased with himself at that.

"There's no way you're going to pull this off, you do know that don't you?"

"Ye of little faith." He smiled. "What do you say we get this show on the road, huh? You ready to be a part of the largest heist in history?"

"God, don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

JD Chuckled. "Easy, Jen," He said holding up the phone still in his hand. "I still have that video. It'd be no problem for me to slip and hit send." 

 

:::

 

Jensen and JD made their way down the block to JD's car parked at a café. He'd been going over everything in his head as they walked back. It was all so much more than he bargained for and he couldn't wait for the night to be over. He just wanted to turn around and go home. 

"So, you've told me your evil plan, but what am I doing? You wouldn't have gone through all this just to have me get you into the building. I mean, you pulled off that Paris job without me, it's clear that you are able to handle yourself just fine. You could've just used my company and had the same results. Why exactly am _I_ here?"

JD reached over him to open the glove compartment and pulled out large manila envelope. He dropped it into Jensen's lap.

"Open that and then tell me why you're here." 

Jensen flipped open the flap and pulled out its contents. Several 8" x 10" photos fell into his lap. They showed images of a long hallway leading to a vault door. He flipped through them eventually getting to an enlarged photo of the door. When he picked it up to look closer, he understood immediately. _The Soco._ Of course Soco would also make vaults. His head whipped around and he glared at JD.

"I can't get into this!" He yelled. "I haven't even gotten the safe mock up yet, I don't know anything about it. They're not even supposed to be on the market!"

"That's unfortunate, but not really of my concern. You wanted to know why you're here, that's why. There are very few people who have the skill to get into that vault. You just happened to be one of them."

 

:::

Jensen was nervous as hell. They'd just barely made it through the close scrutiny of the guards at the entrance and they were heading toward the server room. At least he knew that JD wasn't armed. There was no way he could make it through the metal detectors otherwise, so that helped a little. 

He'd kept his cool and played the part of the skilled vault technician. JD had been right; Jensen's business had been the key. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered, or frightened at how simple it was in the grand scheme of things. Either Jared worked his magic or all of Jensen's own illusions about security had just been shattered. He hoped it was the former.

They had woven through the maze of hallways, each taking a different turn through different divisions until they reached the stairway that led to the lower floor. JD came to a stop just inside the door.

"Okay, this is it. Outside this stairwell and down the corridor is the vault entrance. There are two more guards stationed at the entrance to the vault, so keep it together." He whispered quickly just before opening the exit door.

They showed their badges to the guard, he studied them against their faces and against a clipboard he picked up from the counter. He picked up two more badges, made some notation in the computer, slid them through a card reader and handed one to each of them. 

"Keep these visible at all times. If you have to leave this area for any reason, turn them back in here and we'll reissue them when you return." 

"Okay." Their voices said in unison, slipping the lanyards around their necks.

The guard turned around and led them to a large steel door where he punched in a key code and activated a retinal scanner. "Follow this hallway to the end, the vault will be on your right. Use these keycards to activate the lock. It's a rotating code, they will only work once. One to get in, one to get out. Understand?"

"Yes."

 

:::

 

" Now get busy, you have one hour until I have to be on those servers."

JD knew damn well that a vault like this could take more than an hour, and that was if everything went smoothly. If Jensen hit any of the unknown deterrents, or cracked that glass, there was no telling how long it'd take. And to top it off, he was hovering.

"Get away from me."

"That's not going to happen, Jen."

Jensen stiffened at the use of his nickname. Fucker lost that right a long time ago.

"Look, you want this open? I can't do it with you in my face. I need to concentrate, so," Jensen looked around the room and made a shooing motion to the far wall, "move over there or something." 

JD looked skeptical.

"What the fuck am I gonna do, man? You'll be right here the whole time. Christ, when did _you_ become so paranoid?"

"I'm going to be right there, if you try anything—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Move."

JD hesitated for a moment, but conceded.

"Asshole," he muttered.

Jensen studied the door for the first time since they entered. There was no way in god's green earth that he was going to be able to get into this vault. Not only were all the deterrents he read about in place, but there was customizations added as well, like and electronic keypad. 

And the hits just kept on coming.

Jensen bent down and looked through his bag. It was probably best to start with the electronic lock first as it was probably the most time consuming. He picked up the autodialer, and set it to the side. He had no idea how many numbers to search for or how many combinations the safe held. The only bright spot in this whole thing was that the keypad was on the side, not in the door, so it could be pulled. Why they went with a Soco if they didn't use it to its fullest capacity, Jensen would never know. Whatever the reason, he was pretty thankful right about now. He dismantled the panel and hooked up the dialer. It started cycling through numbers immediately.

Next up was drilling. He knew it was probably a better idea to go the traditional route, but that just wasn't his style. He was stronger with his tools. Placing the bit against the dial, Jensen lined it up as level as he could make it. If he were a more religious man, it would probably be a good idea for a prayer or two as well. 

Finally, he pressed tightly against the face and tried to steady his nerves. At the last moment, he pulled the drill away and stepped back. 

"What are you doing?"

"I can't drill it."

"Why not?"

"It's a glass re-lock system. If I break it you'll never get inside. I can't drill, scope, torch or even lance it. There's too much risk. I'll have to do it by touch."

Jensen wiped his hands on his jeans, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He stepped back up to the door, picked up a pencil from his bag and placed his fingers on the dial. It spun slowly, with each twist of his hand, soft shallow clicks at each number to hide the slop in the settings. Most allowed for a margin of error of plus or minus two digits, but not this one. It took fifteen minutes to find the first drop. "24" He wrote it on the door, with a "1" over it. 

Forty-seven minutes later, the autodialer had found all six numbers of its combination. Jensen had found three of four. There were several others with strikes through them on the door above the dial. He was approaching the "57" again; Jensen swore that it was the last number, but it didn't hit last time. He turned another inch and there it was, _click._

He did it.

"Holy Shit." He whispered, more to himself than anything.

He reached over, grabbed the wheel and turned. The mechanisms inside made a loud noise as the bolts slid home. He stepped back from the vault, pulling the door open with him. "There, it's all yours." 

That was the cue.

He only had a few moments to relish in his victory before everything went to hell. And it got there so quickly that Jensen couldn’t tell you how it happened. He heard Jared's voice only moments before JD moved behind him and pressed a blade to his throat. Jensen could've sworn they both went through the metal detectors, didn't they?

Jared moved further into the room, gun drawn. "Ceramic blade, nice one." 

"Thank you. It's alarming how easy your security really is. Disgraceful really."

"I'll be sure to pass that on." Jared sidestepped around to his right, one leg crossing in front of the other, gun still trained on both of them. "You alright, Jen?"

He tried to speak or nod, but the blade tightened and blood slipped slowly down his neck. "Jen? You don't let anyone call you that. Not unless…" He didn't finish the sentence, but Jensen could tell he was putting it together.

Jensen swallowed and leaned his head back just enough to give himself room. He reached under his shirt, ripped off the wire and held it up in the air. "Not so slow now, am I?" He grinned. It was finally over. One way or another, JD was finished.

"Put the gun down or he's dead."

"You're really not in any position to be making demands, JD. You _do_ know you'll never make it out of here."

It was almost like they were engaged in some perverse dance. As Jared inched forward, JD moved back further against the vault door holding Jensen tightly in front of him as a shield. With about ten feet between them now, Jensen really hoped Jared was as good as he said he was.

"Come any closer and I swear to god I'll kill him!" 

Jensen felt the blade slide against his throat at the same time he heard Jared yell and his gun fire. After that, everything went black.

 

:::

 

"Oh my god! Did you see that shot?!"

Jensen cringed every time Jared moved. He was lounging on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table, his shoulder was wrapped and his arm was held in a sling to limit his movements. He spent the rest of the day and night in the ER, but it was a clean shot. No major damage was done, fortunately. And he had slept for a while after they had sewn him back up. Jared brought him home early this morning and had been taking care of him ever since. Jensen had forgotten about the game though. Now, if he could just strap him down Jensen thought he might just make it. Thank god for painkillers.

That last burst of energy was especially brutal. Jensen's pretty sure the whole sofa moved. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry." Jared looked back briefly to Jensen from his place at the edge of the cushion and quickly went back to the game. "Courtside seats, man. I can't believe we're missing this game right now."

"I still can't believe you shot me."

"I said I was sorry." Jared leaned back and turned toward him looking genuinely apologetic.

"You also said you were good at your job too, but the bullet hole in my shoulder begs to differ. What kind of scenario teaches you to shoot your hostage?" He smirked.

"Hey, you're still alive aren't you? I didn't hit anything vital. You should be glad I took you out of the equation before JD could do any more damage with that knife."

"I don't know, I think I might have been willing to take my chances."

"Ouch."

"I'm glad about one thing."

"What's that?"

Jensen leaned his head forward just enough to press his lips to Jared's softly before he pulled way. "That you're here." He smirked. "Now go get me some food. I'm hungry. I would do it myself, but I'm not supposed to move around much for a couple days."

"You're going to milk this for all it's worth aren't you?"

"Absofuckinlutely." Jensen grinned.

_Thank you for reading. :)_

**Author's Note:**

> * The information about the art theft in Paris is true. The paintings were stolen in 2010 and as far as I could tell have never been recovered.
> 
> * The information about the amount of money paid out in Social Security is also true. (I rounded it off from 878 billion.) The data was from SSA.org, for this year.


End file.
